Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-341604 discloses one example of a data communication system.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-244691 discloses a system configured to time-stamp audio visual data to be used later by oneself.
Published Japanese Translation of a PCT Application Nos. 2004-538681, 2004-537193, and No. 2004-538679 disclose propositions for enjoying broadcast and recorded programs by extending on the WWW (World Wide Web).
However, no conventional technologies have been proposed that allow a user to access the visual other than himself or herself as desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to allow a user to view a sight in field of vision other than himself (a scene seen from a moving body other than himself) as desired and with ease.